¿un sueño?
by yuuki-san09
Summary: como tomara rinne la noticia de que mamiya sakura es en realidad su hermana y que quiere convertirse en una shinigami


Director= está bien señorita mamiya-san mantendremos su trasferencia en secreto

Sakura= se lo agradezco señor director ["ahora solo tengo que esperar a mi papa"]

FLASH BACK

Sakura= Rokumon-chan!

Rokumon= que pasa Sakura-sama?

Sakura= disculpa que te moleste pero quisiera que me ayudaras a limpiar el cobertizo de mi casa

Rokumon= claro que si Sakura-sama! Si quiere también le puedo decir a rinne-sama!

Sakura=(sonrojada) gracias pero contigo será más que suficiente!

Rokumon= está bien (algo confundido)

En la tarde Sakura y Rokumon se encontraban limpiando el cobertizo el cual tenía muchas cosas….

Sakura= vaya sí que esta desordenado… pero apuesto que mi mama estará feliz cuando vea todo limpio!

Rokumon= Sakura-sama por que no quiso que rinne-sama viniera?

Sakura= (acomodando y limpiando) de seguro a de tener mucho trabajo y no tendría tiempo

Rokumon= es verdad pero si le hubiera dicho estoy seguro que… ahhhhh!

Sakura= estas bien?!

Rokumon= si! Solo se cayó una caja!

Sakura= que extraño nunca vi esta caja antes!

Rokumon= pasa algo Sakura-sama?

Sakura= no es nada sigamos limpiando

Rokumon= si!

Así los 2 siguieron limpiando toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y Rokumon tuvo que regresar antes de que rinne se diera cuenta de su ausencia…

Sakura= ah! Que cansada! …. Me pregunto que tendrá?

En eso abrió la pequeña caja y empezó a ver que tenía muchas cartas y fotos las cuales eran de su mama cuando era joven y siguió viéndolas hasta que en una de ellas le llamo la atención ya que en esa foto aparecía el padre de rinne muy feliz con su madre….

Sakura= que es esto?... que hace el papa de Rokudou con mi mama?

En eso encontró un pequeño diario por lo que comenzó a leerlo

1 DE MARZO

Hoy fui al parque de diversiones con mis amigas del instituto ya que andaba deprimida porque Tanaka-kun me rechazo pero en el parque conocí a un chico muy apuesto su nombre es Rokudou Sábato

Sakura= Rokudou Sábato?!

Lo conocí en el pequeño puesto de comida y creo que fue amor a primera vista ya que me empezó a platicar…

18 DE MARZO

Hoy Rokudou-kun me invito al festival de fuegos artificiales y lo mejor de todo es que al fin me entregue a el y me pidió que me casara con el esto es muy emocionante!

22 DE MARZO

Me he enterado que estoy embarazada no puedo esperar a que amanezca para contárselo a Sábato…. Estoy segura que se alegrara con la noticia!

Sakura= (soltando el diario y sorprendida) esto no puede ser… Rokudou Sábato es mi padre?!

24 DE MARZO

Me he enterado que Sábato está casado y que muy pronto será papa esto me hace sentir muy triste ya que yo lo amo demasiado pero no le deseo nada malo así que tome la decisión de criar a mi bebe yo sola…

Sakura= eso quiere decir que mamiya kei no es mi padre?!

Tsubaki=Sakura! Ya llegue!

Sakura= (bajando las escaleras) porque nunca me dijiste quien ere mi verdadero padre!

Tsubaki= que estás diciendo?

Sakura= digo que descubrí que mi verdadero padre se llama Rokudou Sábato!

Tsubaki= como te enteraste?! Si ni siquiera el sabe que existe!

Sakura= eso está por cambiar

Tsubaki= que quieres decir hija?

Sakura=iré a hablar con él!

Tsubaki= pero no sé dónde vive!

Sakura= pero su hijo me puede ayudar

Tsubaki= su hijo?... no me digas que lo conoces?!

Sakura= somos compañeros de clase

Tsubaki= de verdad lo siento mucho Sakura por hacerte creer que tu padre era kei

END FLASH BACK

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sakura descubrió que su padre es el mismo que el de rinne por lo que busco desesperadamente a un damashigami para que la llevara con el presidente…

FLASH BACK

Después de 2 días Sakura se ha dedicado a encontrar a damashigamis para que la guíen con el presidente de la compañía…

Sakura= no puede ser que no encuentre ningún damashigami cuando se necesitan

?= se puede saber para qué quieres a un damashigami?

Sakura= ["esa voz es de"] Rokudou Sábato!

Sábato= hola Sakura-chan!... dime para que buscas a un damashigami?

Sakura= necesito hablar con usted!

Sábato= conmigo?! Para qué?... ah! De seguro es por rinne!

Sakura= se equivoca él no tiene nada que ver! Esto es solo entre usted y yo así que por favor vayamos a un lado en donde rinne no pueda encontrarme

Sábato= en ese caso solo hay un lugar al cual no puede ir…. Mi compañía!

Así Sábato llevo a Sakura a la empresa para que pudieran platicar más tranquilamente sin que nadie los interrumpiera

Sabato= ahora si dime de que quieres hablar?

Sakura= de esto (mostrando la foto y diario de su madre)

Sabato= pero si es la tierna Tsubaki! La conoces?!

Sakura= en realidad es mi madre

Sábato= enserio?! Como ha estado?

Sakura= no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir esto así que mejor lea el diario y comprenderá de lo que hablo…

Sábato comenzó a leer el diario por lo que se sorprendió al leer las últimas hojas revelando la verdadera identidad de Sakura

Sábato= que es esto?

Sakura= estoy igual de sorprendida que usted…. Parece ser que ambos desconocíamos la verdad

Sábato= eso quiere decir que soy tu papa?!

Sakura= si!

Sábato= que alegría yo siempre quise una linda hija!

Sakura=eh?! …. No está molesto?

Sábato= al contrario estoy feliz… nunca imagine que tu fueras mi hija!

Sakura= eso quiere decir que yo también soy una shinigami?

Sábato= así es… así que decide con quien vivirás

Sakura= en ese caso me quedare aquí para conocerte mejor papa!

Sábato= entonces te convertirás en una damashigami?!

Sakura= no estoy interesada en hacer esas cosas además rinne me odiaría

Sábato= entiendo…. No te preocupes no te forzare a convertirte en una…. En ese caso vivirás con tu abuela

Sakura= yo prefiero quedarme aquí

Sábato= está bien en 3 días iré por ti a la escuela

END FLASH BACK

Sakura= creo que lo mejor será que no le diga a tsubasa-kun

Tsubasa= oye mamiya-san?!

Sakura= oh, tsubasa-kun que pasa?

Tsubasa= es lo mismo que te pregunto qué haces en la oficina del director?

Sakura= solo vine a traer algunos documentos

Tsubasa= sabes esta semana te has comportado muy extraña…. Ha pasado algo?

Sakura= etto…. Yo….

Sábato= Sakura-chan! Papa ha venido por ti!

Tsubasa= papa?!... no me digas que tu y rinne?

Sakura= te equivocas… pero me tengo que ir… vamos papa!

Tsubasa=["tengo que ver a Rokudou para saber que pasa!]

Tsubasa se fue corriendo al edificio en donde vive rinne para preguntarle que pretendía con Sakura…

Tsubasa= (entrando) oye rinne que estas planeando con mamiya-san?!

Rinne= de que estas hablando?

Tsubasa= hace un momento mamiya-san se fue con tu padre y además de ese ella también le dice papa y el hija!

Rinne=que has dicho?!... esto no me agrada!

Tsubasa= eso quiere decir que tu no sabes nada?!

Rokumon= (saliendo de un pequeño portal) rinne-sama!.. Tamako-sama quiere verlo de inmediato también a tsubasa-kun

Tsubasa= también yo?!

Rinne= que es lo que querrá mi abuela

Lo 3 se dirigieron a la casa de tamako la cual se encontraba acompañada por Sábato y Sakura la cual ahora llevaba so hoz de shinigami por lo que sorprendió a los que acababan de llegar

Rinne= que está pasando aquí?

Tamako= oh! Rinne… esto es muy difícil de explicar pero tarde o temprano te enterarías

Rinne= de que hablas?!

Tamako= vamos Sábato dile a rinne lo que me dijiste

Tsubasa= mamiya-san que te paso?

Sábato= querrás decir Rokudou

Rinne= que?... que quieres decir?

Sábato= rinne… déjame presentarte a Rokudou Sakura… tu hermana menor

Rokumon= Sakura-sama es la hermana de rinne-sama?!

Tamako= a mi también me tomo por sorpresa rinne

Tsubasa=ss..son hermanos?

Rinne= esto tiene que ser una mentira!

Sakura= es cierto rinne-nii-san… yo descubrí que mi verdadero padre es Rokudou Sábato

Sábato= Sakura-chan ha tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir conmigo!

Tsubasa= eso quiere decir?

Sakura= si ya no regresare al mundo de los humanos ya que me convertiré en una….

Rinne= en una damashigami?

Sábato=te equivocas se convertirá en una shinigami y yo cerrare permanentemente la empresa para ser un buen ejemplo para Sakura-chan

Rinne= estas bromeando?

Sakura= no!... también ha pagado todas sus deudas así que ya no tendrás mas problemas con el dinero rinne-nii-san

Rinne= deja de llamarme así!

Tamako= rinne… que piensas hacer ahora?

Rokumon= rinne-sama se encuentra bien?

En eso rinne le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza hasta que vio todo oscuro ya que se había desmayado…..

Rinne= (despertando) nooooo! ….. eh?!... que hago aquí?

Rinne se encontraba acostado en una pequeña rama de un árbol cerca de la escuela en donde pudo observar cómo iba llegando Sakura, Tsubasa y Rokumon…

Rinne= fue un sueño?

Sakura= (frente al árbol) rokudou-kun! Al fin te encontramos

Tsubasa= oye rokudou hay un damashigami muy cerca de aquí

Sakura= que te pasa rokudou-kun?

Rinne= nada…. Vamos por el!

Todos= si!

Todo había sido un sueño pero para rinne fue muy real, pero estaba agradecido de que Sakura estuviera a su lado aunque sea como su amiga.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Sábato y Tamako les borraron la memoria para que no sufrieran por el resto de sus vidas por lo que decidieron retomar sus vidas cotidianas para no levantar sospechas

Sábato= voy a extrañar a Sakura-chan!

Tamako= en verdad estabas dispuesto a cerrar tu empresa?

Sábato= si…. Madre

Tamako= es una lástima pero ahora te ordeno que no la cierres


End file.
